


Companions

by akahime4



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo, Dragons, Drawings, Dwobbit Bilbo, Dwobbits, F/M, Fan Art, Female Bilbo, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to the up and currently hot Of Dwobbits, Dragons, and Dwarves. Seriously, fulfills all my favorite tropes of all time.  All in a deliciously wrapped in a well composed fanfic. I can’t get enough of it! SO here is Bilba and her companion dragon, Syrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Dwobbits, Dragons and Dwarves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579232) by [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/pseuds/ISeeFire). 



>   
> 
> 
> My contribution to the up and currently hot Of Dwobbits, Dragons, and Dwarves. Seriously, fulfills all my favorite tropes of all time.  All in a deliciously wrapped in a well composed fanfic. I can’t get enough of it! SO here is Bilba and her companion dragon, Syrath.  
> [archiveofourown.org/works/1579…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/1579232/chapters/3626882)


End file.
